


Walking back in stars

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, M/M, overuse of flowery language, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: He didn't mean to say I love you but it happened anyway, and after a brief panic Knock Out think maybe he meant it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY I hope you like pointless drivel because that's what this is.

The night was as pleasantly warm as they expected. The planet they were stopped on for temporary medical aid was currently in it’s summer months, and though the days were only mildly hot the nights were warm and dry. The stars above them were clear and shining through the cloudless atmosphere. Though Knock Out couldn’t recognize any of the constellations from Cybertron, it was good to see stars from a planetside view again.

There was something different about looking up at the sky through a planet’s filter that made the view from spacecraft so cold and unwelcoming. Breakdown didn’t like it for the most part. If they were passing by something interesting then he’d take a peek, but otherwise he tried his best not to look outside ship’s windows. Space was vast and endless,and the usually warm light of stars felt frigid and harsh without the natural filter of a sky. It was all-consuming and dark, the void of space made his paranoia hike in ways he had a hard time dealing with. Who knows what’s lurking outside in the cold empty nothing? Breakdown didn’t know and he didn’t want to know.

But from a planet the stars were gentle and gorgeous. The warm air swirled around his plating in gentle little waves of the softest breeze as they walked. There was enough light to see around them and a solid ground beneath his feet. And of course, Knock Out’s presence beside him.

The walk back to their temporary camp from the battlefield medical center was short, but enough that they both found it relaxing in a way. They didn’t want to sleep too close in case the Autobots wound up bombing the little hospital while they were there, but didn’t want to be too far in case there was an emergency. 

Their fields were relaxed and loose as they made the small trek, swirling gently around each other and intertwining as they needed.They hadn’t been dating for a long time, enough that they were comfortable like this, but not far along enough that there were acts of true devotion just yet. Somehow they both knew it would develop into that, eventually, but for now they were content to let it continue as it had been. 

It was easy and effortless to just exist together like this. Small semi-organic creatures flitted around their ankles, producing periodic illuminations of soft blue and green as they flew about. Breakdown likened them to the stars above, drawing the comparison that they were walking in their own sea of warm little lights. Knock Out found the comparison charming and was sure to comment so.

It led them to conversations of other planets, other places they had been with beautiful little niche merits such as this one. Knock Out remembered a harsh winter on a planet close to it’s sun. The morning after a storm the land around his encampment had frozen, everything he saw covered in thick dark swaths of encumbering ice. It was frigid, but the darkness reflected everything around it and he remembered it was like standing on a landscape made of mirror. Everything reflected everything back at itself in a mesmerizing way that he wasn’t sure he would experience again. The light was consumed and radiated all at once together.

Breakdown recalled a softer planet, with many different biomes and seasons like the one they were on currently. At the time he had been on an ocean body of mercury, sailing with the rest of his stunticon team towards their objective. He couldn’t recall much of the fight but he did remember the ocean, dense and thick and rejecting of everything that went into it. There were no stars on that planet, the atmosphere was too clouded with gasses. The moons shone through though, and their reflections bounced gently on the boat-made waves. Aside from the movement they were creating the ocean had been still and silent. Breakdown remembered the endless stretch of still silver fondly. 

They both settled off into silence, reaching the end of their little walk as the campsite came into view. Knock Out proposed the idea of staying out a little longer, settling himself down onto a rocky outcropping near the entrance to the camp. Breakdown hesitated, knowing he would want sleep tomorrow but also wanting to stay here with Knock Out for the time being. He wanted to, desperately, but unlike the doctor he knew better of what would make for the best outcome. He bid Knock Out good night and turned in for the camp, bidding him words they had not spoken yet, a simple parting gift of, “I love you, good night.”

Breakdown had thought nothing of it. It seemed appropriate given the situation, and he went to bed with little trouble on his processor. Knock Out, on the other hand, was immediately wracked with emotions he wasn’t sure he knew how to handle. Love? Love was an immensely terrifying concept. Love was a commitment, Love was a feeling that signifies more than just a passing flirtation. Of course Breakdown wasn’t the first mech to ever tell Knock Out they loved him, but he was the first that Knock Out had effortlessly and mindlessly said it back to in their passing. 

He was terrified, sitting along on the rocks, staring at the stars above him while the little bio lights danced around his legs. He said it back so willingly. He hadn’t even thought about it, just an immediate and effortless string of words from his mouth. How...tragic, he thought. He’d been courted so many times, propositioned, given gifts, given service, and yet this mech is the one who got him to say he loved him. The fear started to ebb away into something softer. 

Maybe he said it because it was true? Knock Out had no plans to leave. He had no intention of ever leaving Breakdown, whether that be as partners or friends or lovers. He held out his hand, letting one of the little creatures land on the tip of his claw. Maybe he did love Breakdown. 

The larger bot was clueless sometimes. Knock Out had been the one to ask him out, finding out afterwards that Breakdown had convinced himself that Knock Out would never be interested in someone like him. Knock Out had been the one to initiate their first kiss, bending over Breakdown’s frame to gently get at his lips where he lay on a separate berth because Breakdown was too afraid to touch him. Knock Out had been the one to initiate their first coupling, letting Breakdown grind on him and take Knock Out for himself for the first time. 

All of that had come so easily and readily. He felt no anxiety about it at all, it came with his natural disposition. But love? Love. His fear had been love. He flicked the little organic being off his hand and stood up, stretching his back a moment before heading into the camp. He wasn’t afraid of love.


End file.
